


Happy

by horlik_aholic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horlik_aholic/pseuds/horlik_aholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Does he look…different to you?” Niall asked Liam, standing in the kitchen as they quietly observed Zayn fighting playfully with Louis over the remote.</p>
<p>Liam thought about it for a moment, eyes trained on the dark haired lad as he considered the question. “How so?” he finally asked, giving Niall a sideways glance.</p>
<p>“Ehm, I dunno..skinny? Like, skinnier than usual, even,” the blonde shrugged self consciously, eyes never leaving his boyfriend, “M’just worried.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> taken from my tumblr horlik-aholic.tumblr.com ! written for a prompt. enjoy xx

“Does he look…different to you?” Niall asked Liam, standing in the kitchen as they quietly observed Zayn fighting playfully with Louis over the remote.

Liam thought about it for a moment, eyes trained on the dark haired lad as he considered the question. “How so?” he finally asked, giving Niall a sideways glance.

“Ehm, I dunno..skinny? Like, skinnier than usual, even,” the blonde shrugged self consciously, eyes never leaving his boyfriend, “M’just worried.”

“Huh,” Liam replied thoughtfully, turning his gaze back to Zayn. He looked at the Bradford lad, really looked at him, and started to see what Niall was talking about. His clothing hung off him in places they never had before, looking limp and loose around his shoulders and torso. His jeans clung just barely onto his narrow hips, threatening to fall at any moment. His face looked sunken and his already prominent jawline even more pronounced, cheekbones nearly poking out of his skin entirely. Even Louis, who admittedly wasn’t the strongest, was able to fight Zayn off easily, triumphantly grasping the remote over his head and shouting nonsensically.

Liam looked back at Niall, eyes wide. “I- yeah, actually. I see what you mean.”

 

Niall eyebrows knitted together in worry, “He hasn’t been eating right. Usually when we eat dinner there’s always just enough for both of us but… for the last couple of weeks there’ve been leftovers, and I know I haven’t been eating any less.”

“Maybe you should try talking to him?” Liam suggested carefully, unsure of the best advice to give in this situation. 

“Yeh,” Niall thoughts were a million miles away as he attempted to figure out the reasoning behind Zayn’s lack of eating. Come to think of it, he’d been smoking more lately, too; he was at almost a pack a day.

He realized Liam was waiting for some other kind of response, and he let his attention fall back on his best friend for the moment. He restarted his thought, “Yeah, but I don’t wanna… I don’t wanna bring it up while everyone’s around. Y’know how he is, he’s already the kind to hold back his feelings. Don’t want him brushing it off like s’nothing just because he doesn’t want the others to worry.”

Liam smiled at Niall, a gentle, meaningful smile, and hoped it conveyed his sincerity. “Ni, Zayn is so lucky to have you.” The short haired lad let his gaze fall to his shoes bashfully. “I know I was… skeptical at first about there being a relationship within the band but…” he forced himself to look back up and meet Niall’s eye. The genuine grin was back on his face as he continued, “You’re proving to me that maybe it was the right decision, after all.”

Niall beamed at Liam, smile reaching his eyes as he momentarily forgot about Zayn. He pulled Liam into a bone crushing hug. “Thanks Li,” he hesitated, before pushing forward with what he was going to say, “Means a lot. You know Haz and Lou were on board with it right away, cooing about how romantic it was but. I dunno, I guess convincing you that it would work was most important to me.”

“I guess I never really realized before now how much you care about each other,” Liam smiled, because this realization was one of the best ones he had ever come to.

The blonde smiled thoughtfully before his face fell gradually back into the worried expression he wore earlier. “About what you said though… he’s not the lucky one, I am. It’s only been a few weeks we’ve been together but I- I dunno what I’d do without him.” He lifted his snapback off his head, running his finger through his hair absentmindedly before adding belatedly, “Which is why I need to talk to him.”

* * *

 

An hour later, Liam, Louis, and Harry were filing out of Zayn and Niall’s flat for the night, sufficiently worn out and ready for bed. 

As they left, Louis let slip a predictable, “Have fun tonight, boys,” complete with suggestive wink and eyebrow wiggle, before closing the door behind him.

Niall flushed red and shook his head, and he heard Zayn chuckle tiredly behind him. He turned around and locked eyes with the dark haired lad, lifting his snapback up and replacing it nervously.

“Let’s eat, m’starved!” Niall tried to sound upbeat, pulling out some pots and pans to start making spaghetti and chicken cutlets- Zayn’s favorite.

When he finished, he set two places out at the table and brought Zayn’s plate over for him, being sure to fill it up in hopes of getting the older lad to eat properly.

When he was halfway done clearing his own plate, Niall looked up to see what kind of progress Zayn had made. His stomach dropped when he saw that Zayn had only had maybe a forkful of spaghetti and two bites of his chicken.

He tried to play it off, lightly saying, “C’mon then, eat up! I made your favorite, just for you!”

Zayn smiled, but shrugged, returning with, “It’s great Ni, as always. M’just, like, not that hungry tonight I guess.” He brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

Niall sighed and took off his hat again- his nervous tick.

Zayn knew Niall, knew all his little quirks, and recognized the nervousness and worry in his boyfriend’s actions immediately. “Hey, is everything okay?” he asked softly.

Niall looked back at him with surprise and confusion in his eyes. “I was just about to ask you the same question, actually…” he trailed off, quirking an eyebrow at the too thin object of his affections sitting across from him. 

Zayn raised his eyebrows, bags under his eyes stark against his slim face. “Me? I wasn’t the one moping around all night.” He moved closer to the blonde, reaching up to place his finger on the pale forehead and smoothed out the worry lines, “What’s that all about?”

Niall sighed exasperatedly, “Zayn, I’m worried about you! You’re not eating, and it’s starting to show. Your clothes are practically hanging off you, and you look tired all the time. What happened?”

“S’nothing Ni, please don’t let yourself worry about it,” Zayn’s gaze had dropped to his lap as he refused to make eye contact with his beautiful boyfriend.

Reaching out, Niall placed his hand under Zayn’s chin and guided his head up, forcing hazel to meet cerulean. “Stop trying to hold everything in, please, s’not healthy! I know it’s what you’re used to but Z, if we want this relationship to work, we need to be honest with each other.” He took a deep breath, meeting Zayn’s eyes again, “You know you can tell me anything.”

Biting his lip nervously, he contemplated Niall’s words. On one hand, he already felt like shit for making Niall worry in the first place. Why make it worse when it really wasn’t important? On the other hand, he definitely didn’t want to lie to Niall about something so trivial, especially not this early into their relationship, and by saying it was nothing would be far less than truthful. 

The dark haired lad sighed as his boyfriend’s bright eyes bore into him. “Really it’s a bit stupid,” he began, and as Niall began to protest he continued, cutting the Irishman off, “And I wish you wouldn’t worry yourself about it. But to be completely honest…” He paused and bit his lip, a bit embarrassed  and Niall shot him an encouraging glance. “Well, to be honest, like, I’m  _happy_. Like, **really**  happy. I am so happy with you and everything feels so right and… well- ugh this is stupid, but, I’m just so anxious because  _nothing_  ever works out this way, so perfectly. And I’m just afraid everything is going to, like, fall to shit and you’ll find someone better and I just don’t see how something this good could last, like.”

Niall didn’t say anything for a moment. Zayn pressed his lips together nervously, until blonde broke out into an unexpected laugh. He pulled Zayn in for a kiss and didn’t pull away until they were both breathless and slightly disheveled  “The only thing stupid about that was when you said I’d find someone better. Z, no one better exists. It’s always been you. To be fair though, you were right when you said it’s not something I should be worrying about. It’s not something _you_  should be worrying about, either. Instead of getting anxious about it, just let yourself enjoy it! What we have might not be perfect forever, or it might be, there’s no way of telling. I don’t even need  **perfect**  forever, I just need _happy_. And I definitely think that’s possible because I’m happy, too. I’d go so far as to say really, deliriously, happy.”

Their lips reconnected and neither could tell who initiated it this time, but it didn’t really matter. They both smiled into the kiss as it grew more passionate.

Niall suddenly pulled away, gasping, “I know a way we can get you to relax and RELEASE.” He wiggled his eyebrows in a way that wasn’t entirely different from Louis’ eyebrow wiggle, earlier.

Zayn laughed breathlessly at his boyfriend’s poorly concealed innuendo, and showed his agreement by bringing his lips to the swollen pink ones in front of him again. He slipped his hand between their bodies, palming Niall’s growing erection through his pants.

“Ffffuck,” Niall mumbled nearly incoherently, grabbing Zayn’s wrist, “Bedroom, now.”

They tried to kiss their way through their flat, but gave up midway through their living room. Falling onto the couch instead, Zayn hovered over Niall. 

Niall slid Zayn’s shirt over his head, running his hand’s along his tanned but skinny chest. He looked less muscular than Niall remembered, more angular with prominent collarbones, and all the worry from earlier rushed back to the blonde as his kisses became more hesitant. 

Zayn could sense his boyfriend starting to withdraw and kissed him harder, determined to kiss the worry right out of him. Niall responded to the harder kiss but only just, and it was clear to Zayn that his thoughts were still elsewhere and he’d need a little more convincing. He pushed his hips forward against Niall’s persistently, the friction deliciously satisfying as a soft moan escaped Zayn’s lips. 

And with that, Niall’s full attention was back, all other thoughts forgotten. Soon, the friction between their clothed members was no longer enough as Niall ground his pelvis up into Zayn. Niall tugged on Zayn’s pants, gasping between kisses, “These are gonna need to go.”

The remainder of clothing either was clad with was quickly discarded. Zayn sat back on his heels, still on Niall, as he brought his head to his boyfriend’s throbbing erection, grinning wickedly. He flitted his tongue out, letting it graze the tip of Niall’s cock as the other moaned obscenely. 

“Fucking hell Zayn, no teasing!” Niall whined lustfully, attempting to thrust his hips forward. Zayn’s hands were there already, holding the impatient Irishman down. 

“Ah, ah, ah, beggars can’t be choosers,” he winked, letting his tongue flick up and down Niall’s member. Niall groaned, pre-cum dripping from his throbbing cock as Zayn kitten-licked it all up. 

“Zayn!” Niall groaned sharply, wordlessly begging for more. Finally Zayn relented, wrapping his lips around Niall’s cock as he pulled him into his mouth. Niall’s hips bucked up again, and Zayn was unable to hold him back as he slammed his cock into the back of Zayn’s throat, causing the older lad to falter and gag momentarily. He recovered quickly, taking Niall all the way and sucking  **hard.**

Niall whimpered, head thrown back at the feeling of the wet heat pulling on his member in the most gratifying way. Zayn hummed pleasurably into Niall’s prick, sending Niall into a frenzy. He was so caught up in sucking Niall’s cock that he was caught off guard when his boyfriend’s calloused hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into a sitting position, Niall sliding out of his mouth with a little ‘pop’. 

“Wanna,” he grunted, and Zayn suppressed a chuckle. Niall always became a man of few words during sex.

Niall skipped over any attempts at teasing, taking Zayn into his mouth all at once, and it was Zayn’s turn to moan at the sudden warmth enveloping his erection. 

“Yes, Ni, yes!” he panted, tangling his fingers in the blonde hair in front of him. Niall’s experienced mouth felt like heaven, somehow managing to run his tongue along the shaft as he sucked.

“M’close-” Zayn to say, as Niall swiftly pulled off. Zayn groaned desperately, bringing his hand to his cock automatically before being swatted away by Niall.

“Fuck me,” Niall was staring straight into his eyes and Zayn didn’t have to be told twice, pushing Niall back down. He reached his hand forward and Niall took his outstretched fingers into his mouth, tongue running over them so they were fully wet. He pulled them out and pressed two against Niall’s tight hole, pausing only to look at Niall’s face. His mouth was hanging open slightly, eyes closed in anticipation and pleasure, and without another moment of hesitation Zayn pushed past the ring of muscle and into the blonde.

The burn didn’t last long, and soon Niall was wordlessly begging for more, letting his moans do the talking. Zayn complied, shoving a third finger into Niall and wiggling them around, stretching him out. 

“Fuck,” Niall exhaled as he bucked his hips up against Zayn’s fingers, and Zayn knew that was his cue. 

He pulled his fingers out of the cute, pale arse and spit in his hands, quickly covering himself in his makeshift lube. He lined himself up with Niall’s pink hole and pushed in, walls clenching around the intruder. It was all Zayn could do to keep from cumming right there, as he forced himself deeper.

“Mmmf,” Niall managed as he adjusted to the new fullness. He wiggled his hips a little, willing Zayn to move, and Zayn took the hint.

He pushed in and out of Niall repeatedly, slamming up against his quivering and sensitive prostate.

All at once, Zayn couldn’t take it anymore and he came in Niall without so much as a warning, coating the younger lad’s insides. He continued thrusting through it, riding out his orgasm as Niall wrapped his hand around his own cock and with one quick pull came too, loudly, moaning Zayn’s name lustfully. 

Zayn pulled out finally, collapsing onto Niall, their bodies flush against each other and rapid breathing in sync. Zayn pressed a kiss to Niall’s jaw, finger circling the Irishman’s wrist. 

“Deliriously happy,” Niall repeated with a sigh, using his free hand to trace Zayn’s collarbone. “Now will you eat something?”

Zayn grinned and pushed himself off Niall and the couch. “Yeah, actually, m’starved. Let’s go heat up those chicken cutlets, yeah?”

Niall smiled, watching Zayn shimmy back into his briefs and a t-shirt, before following suit. 

He felt pretty confident that they would be perfect forever, and happy at the very least. 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is encouraged! i love hearing what you guys think :)


End file.
